


stellae fixae

by Abarero



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: Corrin has lost enough and finds it in her to ask one special person to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For FERarePairWeek - #2 Nighttime
> 
> The fixed stars (Latin: stellae fixae) is the background of celestial objects that do not appear to move relative to each other in the night sky compared to the foreground of Solar System objects that do. They are the stars that "stay."

“So here ya are! I was wondering where you’d gotten off too!”

 

Corrin blinked, turning from the dark night sky she was looking at to the girl beside her.

 

“Scarlet, hey. I was just…” She sighed. It had been days since the war had ended and slowly they were headed back to Hoshido. Soon, she knew, Scarlet would leave them for Cheve.

 

Quietly, Scarlet sat beside her, noting the damp patches on Corrin’s cheeks.

 

“Visiting family?” she offered quietly.

 

Corrin nodded. “Yeah. I-I think I figured it out. That one…” She pointed to a dull reddish star. “That’s gotta be Xander. And that one.” She pointed to the brightest star in the sky below it. “That’s Elise. He’s watching over her, of course. Azura...she’s that one- the blueish one there.”

 

Scarlet reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “It gets easier, but it’s never the same.”

 

Corrin turned, rolling on the grass to face the girl beside her. “We’ve all lost too many people dear to us.”

 

“Damn straight,” Scarlet said. It fell silent between them.

 

Finally, Scarlet cleared her throat. “Hey, you doing okay? Anything I can get you?”

 

Corrin offered a weak smile. “Just stay with me.”

 

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

She curled towards her, looking more her age than she had in weeks. “Do you...is there anyone in Cheve waiting for you?”

 

The question seemed to surprise Scarlet, who weighed her words carefully. Finally she settled on, “Don’t you be worrying about me at a time like this, Corrin.”

 

It fell silent again, only the sounds of the nighttime and their breathing could be heard. Scarlet glanced up at the sky, knowing that not only her family but so many friends were up there as well.

 

“Scarlet?”

 

“No. Not many of my folks made it through the war.”

 

Corrin nodded quietly, curling in on herself a little more. Scarlet scooted closer, nudging Corrin to shift until she nuzzled against her side.

 

“Hey. Talk to me. Let it all out.”

 

She melted into her side, hiding her face from view as her tears came back. Scarlet let her weep, knowing how strong she had tried to be in front of everyone else. Gently, she stroked through her hair, and offered words of comfort. The war had taken too many innocent lives.

 

Finally, Corrin had cried herself calm, she sat up to wipe the remaining tears away.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Scarlet shook her head. “Don’t be. I’ve had my share of tears too, Corrin. It’s what makes us human.”

 

She seemed to take that in, her nervous expression shifting. “I’d wanted to talk to you tonight, but instead I’m just sitting here crying. So much for planning ahead, huh?”

 

Corrin let out a little laugh, but it was still weak and not filled with her usual spirit.

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Scarlet asked, her hand drifting up to rub circles against Corrin’s back.

 

“I’m so glad I didn’t lose you too,” she murmured so quietly she might have breathed it.

 

Scarlet’s hand grew still on her back. “Corrin?”

 

There’s a blur of hair and suddenly, Corrin’s in her arms, having toppled her back onto the grass. Her face is buried against Scarlet’s chest, muffling her quiet words so much that she almost cannot hear them.

 

“Stay with me, Scarlet. Please.”

 

“I’m right here.”

 

Corrin shook her head, finally pulling herself up to look down at Scarlet. Her hair was sticking to the tears left on her face and her face was all blotchy from crying. But somehow, Scarlet thought, she still looked beautiful.

 

“I...If there’s no one for you in Cheve, come with me,” Corrin managed, her ragged breaths ghosting across Scarlet’s face.

 

Her eyes widened at that.

 

“Corrin, what do you…”

 

“O-Or I can stay in Cheve. I just...I don’t want to say goodbye. Not now, not ever.”

 

Scarlet blushed, her heart picking up pace. “Corrin…”

 

Corrin tilted her head to the side, her eyes misting up again. “In that last battle, when that attack hit you...I... Oh Scarlet, I think my heart stopped.” She swallowed back her tears, pushing herself to continue.

 

“H-Hey now, we were all pretty worried about you there for a moment too, ya know.”

 

“We almost lost each other and I still…” She shook her head, composing herself. “Stay with me, Scarlet. Always. I…”

 

She trailed off, but Scarlet already knew what she was going to say, and already knew how to answer her. She leaned up, gently as if asking permission with a slight nudge of her nose, closing the distance between them. Corrin smiled into the kiss and Scarlet couldn’t help but reach up to pull her down, needing her closer, kissing her harder.

 

Finally, they pulled apart, breathless and with cheeks as red as Scarlet’s armor.

 

“Since when?” Corrin asked.

 

Scarlet shrugged. “Awhile. You’re awfully charming after all.”

 

Corrin giggled at that, gently shoving at her. “You’re the charming one.”

 

She couldn’t help but grin at that, wrapping her arms tight around her.

 

“You know, my grandfather might have been a servant of the king of Hoshido, but I never expected I’d find myself in _this_ position with royalty.”

 

“I uh...do have some other positions available, if you’re interested. Like um...girlfriend?”

 

Scarlet grinned, nuzzling her nose against Corrin’s. “Let’s start with that and go from there, ‘kay?”

 

“I’d like that, Scarlet. Very much.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The stars mentioned are actually two planets and one star. Xander is Mars, Elise is Venus and Azura is Rigel in Orion's belt, which is a blueish-white star.


End file.
